


When Alcohol and a Microphone Mix...

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	When Alcohol and a Microphone Mix...

Well today couldn’t have sucked more. First you’d been accidentally covered in blood during the vampire hunt, then the shower in your goddamn motel room wouldn’t work, so you had to wait to use the one in the boys’ room. Now, here you are, sitting at a crap bar getting rapidly drunk and all because you can’t keep your emotions in check. You flinch when you hear her laugh again. It’s like hearing a nasally hyena on repeat. Against your better judgment, you turn towards the awful sound. The source of the voice is a perfectly proportioned bleach-blond woman who has somehow migrated to sit on Dean’s lap. He’s smiling charmingly at her. Jealousy pools in your stomach.   
“Dammit Y/N”  
You mutter to yourself, draining the rest of your scotch. You were dumb enough to fall for your best friend. But then again, who wouldn’t fall for him. He’s steadfastly loyal, brave, and so strong. You’d been through some shit yourself, but none of it compared to Dean. And not to mention how goddamn attractive he is. Green eyes, muscle, charming smile. She laughs again, god that sound is awful. You so badly want to hate her, but you can’t. She hasn’t done anything wrong, it’s not her fault that she’s everything you’re not. So you don’t hate her, instead you hate yourself. The only way you know how to get rid of self-hatred is to drink, so that’s what you do.   
****  
Now drunk enough to not care about the consequences, you take the microphone and stand on the stage. You select the perfect song to vent, regardless of the genre.   
“You’re on the phone with your girlfriend   
She’s upset, she’s going off about something that you said  
‘Cause she doesn’t get your humor like I do.”  
Your singing voice is a little rough from disuse, but doesn’t sound as bad as you thought.  
“If you could see  
That I’m the one   
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can’t you see  
You belong with me,   
You belong with me.”  
You make eye contact with Dean every time you sing the chorus, trying desperately to tell him how you feel. You can’t tell from this distance what his reaction is, you just know that the blond beauty is gone.   
“Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me.”  
You finish the song, stepping away from the microphone and off the stage. You slowly walk over to him, not making eye contact. Fuck it. You look up at him and your heart sinks. He looks angry...no, disappointed. You’ve definitely fucked everything up. He obviously doesn’t feel the same way, and now you’ve completely ruined your friendship.   
“Y/N...I…”  
This is the part where he tells you you two are just friends and you have to leave to avoid the awkward.  
“No I get it. I’m sorry if I interrupted you and your new friend. I’ll...I’m going back the motel.”  
Tears prick your eyes, threatening to spill. One rolls down your face before you can escape. Dean reaches out, but you shove past him, you don’t want his pity. The cold night air hits you as you leave the bar. More tears fall now, and you sink to the ground, leaning against the wall of the building. The door opens and Dean emerges, looking frantically around him. His eyes land on you and he lets out a sigh.  
“Y/N-”  
“I know Dean, you don’t feel the same way, and I’ve ruined everything. I don’t need your pity, I’ll just get my stuff and leave before I make things more awkward.”  
You push yourself of the ground, walking past the green-eyed man who had stolen your heart. Before you can run away again, he grabs your wrist.  
“Dammit Y/N would you let me finish?”  
“Fine.”  
“I was going to say….ugh I’m terrible at this, I’ll just end up sounding like a jackass. Look, I...like you...a lot.”  
You’re speechless.   
“More than a lot...actually, and I didn’t want to tell you, but tonight you look so beautiful. I tried to flirt to get you out of my head but it never works, and I-”  
You shut him up by pulling him down and brushing your lips against his. You pull away.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t think of another way to shut you up.”  
He smirks, pulling you in for another, more passionate kiss.


End file.
